I'm Not Supposed to Be Here!
by Temari-chan2
Summary: What happens when Alexis DiNozzo, age 16, finds a strange kid during an investigation?
1. Chapter 1

"Jeez, cut the crap and get to the point, McGee!" Gibbs said, very irritated. I sighed in exasperation. A serial killer was on the loose, and we're all standing around here like idiots- wait, I stand corrected. My dad IS an idiot! I'm Alexis DiNozzo, daughter of Tony DiNozzo. I'm the youngest on the NCIS team.

"As I was saying, we have no leads. If we-" McGee was interrupted by Gibbs again. "We have another victim! Move, MOVE!" I grabbed my camera, sketch pad, samples kit, and my emergency gun. I ran to the elevator and stood next to dad. "So, ya think it's the same guy? This is the fith kill this week!" Dad was exausted. "Most likely, Dad. This guy can kill in less than 48 hours; it's only Wedsday!" I sighed.

It was definately the same guy. Gunshot wounds to his head, chest, and stab wound to his stomach. I had to ignore the sick feeling in my stomach. It's terrible how people kill for their own pleasure. I shook my head and stood up. Out of the corner of my eye, In saw a flash of gold, red, and black. I quickly took out my gun and followed. "Hey! NCIS! Stop right there!" I yelled. The boy stopped; he looked short. He was probaly 11? 12? The boy continued running once I ran towards him.

I huffed as I continued to chase the kid. How could he be so _fast_? I gasped as I saw him jump onto a tree. My dad and his crew was surrounding the tree. The kid's golden eyes seemed to be full of fear and hatred. "Hey, come down. We just want to talk to you! We arn't going to hurt you." I reassured him. He seemed to buy it. The kid jumped down from his spot on the tree. My dad quickly put him in handcuffs. "Hey! Lemme go!" The kid screamed. "Alexis, I want you to keep an eye on him." Gibbs said, walking up to me. "Sure thing, Boss!" I said as I climbed into the back of the van with the kid.

The whole ride was silent. Once we got out, though, the kid started struggling to get free. "Calm down, kid. I said we wanted to talk to you, and I said the truth." I told him. "By the way, name's Alexis DiNozzo. Would you tell me your name?" I asked the boy. "Edward. Edward Elric. Call me Ed." The kid said bluntly. "How old are you?" I asked; I was curious. "...16..." Ed mumbled. "Really? But you're so short!" I exclaimed. Bad idea. "**WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT I CAN'T BE SEEEN UNDER A MICROSCOPE?!**" He screamed. Dad came in at that exact moment. "Woah! Kid, calm down!!" Dad gave me his 'What's you do?' look. I gave him my 'I did nothing!' look.

"Ed, we're going to have to keep you here 'till we rule you out as a suspect." I said to him. "Wait- What?! I have better things to do than sit here! I need to find my little brother!" Ed protested. I then had an idea. "Hey, if you give me your brother's description, I might be able to find him while on this case!" I suggested. Ed seemed to like that idea. "Alphonse is about 5'3, has golden hair like mine, only a bit darker, has a blue coat like mine, and has golden eyes exactly like mine. He's a year younger than me."

"Thank you." I said as I scribbled down the last of the description. "We'll be on the lookout!"


	2. More?

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or NCIS! If I did, FMA would have a happier ending. XD**

**AN: Okay, Chapter 2 is up! *phew* I am overworked...like Gibbs...**

**Gibbs: HEY!**

**Me: Sorry, Boss! Anyway, sorry for the wait. Monitor broke, unfortunately.**

**Ed: Says the person listening to rediculous Parry Gripp.**

**Me: HEY!**

We had to keep Ed in a cell until he was proven innocent. Unfortunately, he had strangely burst out, so I had to bring him home with me. Dad was reluctant at first, but he soon gave up arguing with Gibbs. "Here's the guest room, where you'll be sleeping. Is there anything I should be aware of?" I asked Ed. "A few. One, I HATE milk. It's pasturized EVIL. Two, don't call me short, and three, Al says I mumble in my sleep." he said, scrunching his face when he said 'short'. "Alright. Got it. Well, I have to get up early for school tomorrow, so goodnight."

The next morning, Ed woke up before I left to wait for the bus. "Could I come with you?" he had asked. "Uh, I guess." Ed noticed that I was wearing all black, except my boots and shirt. "Did sombody die?" he asked, a little causious. "No, no. I just like the color black, thats all. Hey, blame Abs if you need to." I replied. "Who?" "Our Forensic Scientist. She likes to dress a little gothic. Her full name is Abigail, but we call her Abby or Abs." I explained.

At the stop, I saw sombody, who seemed to be bleeding, stagger twards us. I gasped and ran to the poor man. It looked like he was in the military; he was wearing a blue uniform. Ed ran over to see what the commotion was. His eyes grew wide. So did the man's. "Colonel Mustang?" "Fullmetal?" they exclaimed at the same time. "You know each other?" I asked, confused as hell. "Yeah, he's my boss!" Ed said to me. "The creepy thing is, he's dating my little sister." the man, now called Colonel Mustang, mumbled. Just then, we heard a shout. "Nii-kun! NII-KUN!" Ed's eyes grew wide once more. "T-Temari?" he stammered. I saw a girl wearing black, grey, white, and red run to Colonel Mustang. Instantly, she grabbed him and locked him in a tight hug.

The girl then looked up and saw Ed. She then attacked him. She grabbed him by the shoulders, and her expression changed. SLAP! Ed became dazed. "**DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?**" she screamed. I finally spoke. "Um...Who are you?" She looked up. "Hi. I'm Temari Mustang, Roy's little sister. You may know him as Colonel Mustang." she replied. "I'm known as the Explosive Alchemist in Central."

The day came and went. Dad was waiting for me to bring me to the office. Temari and Colonel Mustang suprised my dad. "Uh, they're friends of Ed's..." I explained. "Uh, okay, as long as nobody messes up my house." Another silent drive, except my CD that was playing 'Animal I Have Become'. Gibbs was just stunned as he saw the two newcomers. "Great..." he mumbled under his breath.

Colonel Mustang caused quite a commotion thruought the office. He talked about being president of the military. A little perverted, I may add. Anyway, Gibbs suddenly came rushing in. "Alexis, there's somone asking about Ed." he said.

"On it!" As I walked to the front entrance, I crashed into a boy. He was about 5'3, dirty blonde hair, gold eyes. Ed came rushing in and crashed into us. "Ed! Watch it next time, will ya?" I yelled.

"Big Brother? Is that actually you?" the boy exclaimed. This must be Alphonse Elric.


End file.
